


High hopes, with you man, I wanna see you again

by EverythingisEvil



Series: What are you doing up there? [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Castles, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Hugs, Not a real betrayal, Post-Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingisEvil/pseuds/EverythingisEvil
Summary: Just two guys in a castle, having a chat about current events
Relationships: No thanks i'm good
Series: What are you doing up there? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939669
Kudos: 81





	High hopes, with you man, I wanna see you again

**Author's Note:**

> It's a sequel baby!

“You're actually insane.” A familiar voice fluttered towards him. Claws tapped absentmindedly on the battlement of the stone castle as he watched the sun sink down, casting rays across the land.

“Yeah no shit.” He replied with a slight roll of his eyes, looking behind him to see Eret standing not too far away. His arms were crossed, sunglasses glinting in the sunlight. Spinning around on his heels, Fundy placed the palms on his hands down on the battlement and leant on them.

“You could tell them, you should tell them.” Eret stated, glancing briefly over to the spruce forest. Fundy followed his gaze and sighed at the sight of tall trees and dark green leaves.

“I can deal with temporary hatred, it'll work out in the long run.” Fundy told him with a shrug, resigned to his fate.

“But will it? Will it be temporary hatred? What if they decide to never trust you again? You could tell them right now what your plan is and you might save your future self all of the trouble of repairing all those relationships!” Fundy flinched as Eret's voice rammed up in pitch, his ears flattening to his hair.

“Be quiet, who knows who’s listening in to this conversation.” The fox hissed out, tail lashing to and fro. “I can’t let them know, because that’s a liability. I'll deal with it all if it means getting these fuckers out of my L'manberg.” Fundy continued, ignoring the way his voice shook. Eret opened his mouth to say something but shut it once more. They were quiet for some time, just staring at each other, Fundy could tell Eret was thinking over his answer.

“Good luck.” Eret spoke up eventually, holding out a hand. Fundy looked down at the hand for a moment before chuckling and throwing himself into the others arms. Eret froze momentarily, arms floating and sunglasses at an angle, exposing wide white eyes. He wrapped one tentative arm around Fundy, using the other to push his sunglasses back up his nose.

A recognisable voice made Fundy's ears twitch. “Thanks buddy, I have an Emperor to follow around. See ya.” The fox mumbled with a small however genuine smile, an expression that had disappeared from his arsenal after the election until now. He slipped out of Eret's embrace and raced away, towards the sound of Schlatt's voice.

Eret went to leave when he heard a small commotion downstairs. Eyebrow quirked he wished to check it out but Niki's head popped up from the floor before he could head down.

“Why was Fundy up here with you?” Niki snapped, glaring at him through narrowed eyes.

“I found him up here, the little shit left before I could do much else. Let’s head down to the throne room.” Eret dismissed casually, waving her to go back down. Niki sighed in annoyance before leaving. Eret turned to where Fundy once stood, staring out at the sun that was almost gone. Pushing down the tangle of emotions that built in his throat and made it ache, Eret scrambled to get down from that tower.


End file.
